brickipediafandomcom-20200229-history
User talk:Legoman1
Welcome 7749 + 8038 Images * Hello, thanks for uploading the images of Echo Base and the Battle of Endor, however these cannot currently be used by the wiki as they are "illegal" images since they have been marked "confidential" by the Lego Company. Sorry about that, but there is a link to the image via Eurobricks on the pages. 21:46, 15 January 2009 (UTC) This is my talk page! Legoman1 01:02, 18 July 2009 (UTC) Legoman1 01:02, 18 July 2009 (UTC) Legoman1 01:02, 18 July 2009 (UTC) Legoman1 01:02, 18 July 2009 (UTC) Too many signatures! RE: Comic con Exclusive * Hi! What website may that have been? Also, I know - I hate that it's going to be that much it's so annoying even thought, I'm probably going to get it regardless of price. I don't think that it is going to be your traditional SW minis due to the fact that they wouldn't sell too many of those. It's probable going to be like the Indy Brickmaster one from last year: a small minifigure sized mini with something for that to interact with along with several minifigs. It is kind of disappointing though, that since it is Brickmaster, it can't be very large and interesting. Looking forward to hopefully seeing you there though! I am going to try to be in the 50 people entered to win. Se you there! 03:33, 18 July 2009 (UTC) ** I just figured that it would be a new Brickmaster set with a minifig that we have never seen nor heard of before. 22:02, 18 July 2009 (UTC) RE: SDCC Indiana Jones * Well, cost wise it was $50. It was way overpriced. 02:45, 20 July 2009 (UTC) ** Miss Star Wars Day?!! I can't imagine that! Okay, but I'll probably post something on it here, Brickshelf, and Eurobricks on Wednesday night, or after I get back on Sunday, I don't know. 3 more days to go. Hey I also think that we're probably going to have more than we bargained for at the Con. ;) Lego always has something up their sleeves. Also I heard that we may have up to 3 exclusives this year, but that remains to be seen. Lookin' forward to it! :) 06:28, 20 July 2009 (UTC) RE: Comic-con Friday * Hey, cool, I'm looking forward to that. Sorry, again you can't go. Also, yes, I have - I'm the one that took that picture. 18:45, 20 July 2009 (UTC) ** Oh, sorry. The Batman one was the 2007 exclusive. 19:07, 20 July 2009 (UTC) SDCC Brickmaster * Hi, Go to Comic-Con Exclusive Set 2009 article for two new pics of the set. It's 202 pieces. 20:08, 20 July 2009 (UTC) RE: Comic-Con * Cool! Can't wait! 19:27, 22 July 2009 (UTC) Re: Comic-Con * Hey, I'd have to agree with you- I was expecting something more exciting than this too, but I guess it's good for a MINI set. Don't know if you saw the image link at the bottom of the page, but this is it :) 08:18, 23 July 2009 (UTC) RE: Hey * Hi! I loved the Convention. I had a great time, and I hope you did as well. I guess you were right. I was going to get the Ackbar pack when I got there.......until I saw the price tag. No, unfortunately, I did not make a guess at the panel. I wanted to, but also didn't get a chance to - even when we knew what it was! What I didn't like was that I was the first one there - (I sat through the panel before it was bad and I still didn't get the stuff if you were the first 50 people in because I didn't wait in line - even though I was number 1. But anyway, did you have a good time? 19:49, 27 July 2009 (UTC) ** The magnets are pretty awesome. I got the Leia, Royal guard and Boba one recently. I had tried asking other Lego employees about those things and they would never say anything. Have you heard about the Holo-Brick Archives? Lego doesn't seem to be finished with the site yet, but you can view what they have so far - just put "starwars.lego.com/holobrick" into your address bar. 20:18, 27 July 2009 (UTC) Lego Star Wars wiki Hello! I was wondering if you would consider going onto the Lego Star Wars wiki, since I see you collect Star Wars sets. Only Jedimca0 and I edit pages on it, and needs new and experienced users. -user: nerfblasterpro RE: Who What? * Hi. LUCKY! I wish my local TRU had stuff early - they don't usually even have stuff until after the release date! Well, do you think that you could look at the prices on all of them, and if possible, the names maybe (if they're listed) on the Atlantis Boxes? Man, I wish there was some SW! But still, can you buy any of them? If so, that would be awesome and you could post pictures, but I don't know exactly of anything to find from them... If you can think of anything else of importance that you can find on them and add, then that would be great! Also, on an unrelated note, did you get your SDCC 2010 tickets yet? Thanks, 05:15, November 14, 2009 (UTC) ** Yeah, I got stuck with the same (No preview night). I was just a little too late in buying them. The with preview night ones sold out in the middle of my buying them! But anyways I'm still looking forward to it and hope to find out what those prices are. :), 22:57, November 14, 2009 (UTC) *** Thanks!:) It may be no surprise, but it's certainly a relief to see that they're not outrageous, just LEGO's normal method of overpricing. Yes, all I really care about is Star Wars (Can't wait!), but I am looking forward to Atlantis too. Thanks again, I'll put the prices on the pages. (Btw, I may just have to get a couple of more Clone BPs - I only have 6 [depends on your definition of only! :D]) 03:04, November 15, 2009 (UTC) RE: Favorites * Hi. Nice to hear from you again. Well, I have never really learned much about the older, more classic LEGO sets and themes. However, I have been meaning to do so for some time now, so I'll take a look through some of the "classic" lines, and get back to you about my favorite and most classic sets. Could you suggest any themes? (I know of ones like Classic Space, Time Cruisers, Space Police, but what else is there?) Btw, I'm really looking forward to your video! :) 08:25, February 28, 2010 (UTC)